


Next Gen Skepticism

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: Because of his past experiences with Jackson Storm, Lightning McQueen refuses to talk to the next gens when some of them come to Radiator Springs. Can Cruz convince the retired veteran racer to think otherwise?





	Next Gen Skepticism

Lightning McQueen. The retired veteran racer and crew chief of Cruz Ramirez and the car who despised the very existence of the next gen racers. Every time Cruz had some next gens come and visit, McQueen would always stay in his cozy cone until the visit was up. However, Cruz didn’t like this behavior and decided to do something about it.

”Hey Mr. McQueen, how’s it going?” Cruz asked as she rolled up to her mentor at Flo’s V8 cafe. 

“Not bad Cruz” McQueen said and before Cruz could respond, a horn sounded in the distance and the townies looked to see a next gen hauler who happened to be Danny Swervez. McQueen rolled his eyes and tried to leave the cafe but Cruz stopped him.

”Mr. McQueen, where do you think you’re going?” The Dinoco racer asked and McQueen looked panicked.

”I have to get out of here” he pleaded but Cruz wasn’t taking it.

”Is this because Danny Swervez is visiting?” Cruz asked and McQueen cringed as the purple next gen rolled up to the cafe and found a spot next to McQueen. 

“Uh, I have to go!” McQueen said and he drove backwards out of the cafe and up to Tailfin Pass, hoping to avoid the next gens at all costs.

”I haven’t seen the tuners in a while, I think I’ll go visit them and then when Daniel Swervez goes to sleep, I’ll go back to my Cozy Cone” McQueen figured as he wound his way up to where the tuners were living. Little did he know that Cruz had spoken to the four tuners before hand and had told them not to let him stay with them. 

“Okay, I’m here and I’m safe from any next gen bullies” Lightning smirked as a pink and silver 1994 Mitsubishi Eclipse noticed him.

”Yo! Boys, get down here! McQueen is trying to hide from Danny, lets put this plan into action” he called as three other tuners came around.

”Hey guys, can I stay with you for a while?” McQueen asked the tuners shook their hoods.

”Hey sorry chief, mines closed” Boost said but Lightning tried to get past them but the tuners wouldn’t let him.

”Yeah no, Ramirez told us you might try to come and hide from the next gens visit. Nope, you need to go back and chat with them” Wingo said and Boost nodded.

”Go back or I’ll have my gang rough you up” Boost threatened and McQueen sighed and drove back to Radiator Springs where he saw three other next gens; Chase Racelott, Ryan Laney, and Bubba Wheelhouse who were talking with Cruz and Danny. Lightning gulped as Boost’s words replayed in his hood.

” _Go back or I’ll have my gang rough you up”_ McQueen shuddered as he rolled up to Flo’s and parked next to Cruz and there happened to be a next gen in the spot next to him; Chris Roamin. Lightning cringed noticeably.

"What's wrong yo?" Chris asked and Lightning didn't answer. Cruz groaned.

"He doesn't like next gens because of his experience with Jackson Storm. It made him believe that all next gens are bad when in fact they aren't I mean just look at you Chris" Cruz said.

"Yeah, I might be a bit stubborn at times but I'm not mean" Chris said.

"I mean can you really blame him? Storm is a jerk and I can see why McQueen refuses to talk to us" Danny said. 


End file.
